something more than this
by carmi-bear
Summary: Now a story after 4X10 after Sam's talk with Oliver, Sam can't sleep, and Oliver , Chris and Dov come to have a talk with him. Now includes Andy , Nick, Gail and Marlo in the story
1. Chapter 1

Something more than this

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N": 2: this is set in episode 4:10, after Oliver and Sam talk, but I decided to put Dov and Chris in this one shot because I really wanted to see the four of them talk together, I hope you all like it.

Sam lay down on the couch, thinking about his talk with Oliver a few hours ago.

He knew Oliver was right, he had to talk to Marlo about everything; he just doesn't know how to go about it at all.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Oliver came out and saw Sam on the couch and knew he wasn't asleep.

He sat next to Sam on the chair opposite him and looked at h is best friend.

"I mean to mope to you", Sam said to Oliver as he was sitting up.

Oliver smiled at his friend.

"You didn't", Oliver said to his friend.

"I don't know how I got here", Sam said rubbing his face.

"Last year, before everything happened, it was great", he continued.

Oliver just nodded his head, waiting for Sam to continue.

Sam looked at Oliver for a moment and shook his head.

"It's hard, moving on, moving forward its hard", Sam said sighing.

Dov and Chris woke up by the sounds of voices and came out in the lounge room.

Oliver smiled as he saw both of them come and sit in the lounge room.

Dov looked at Sam for a moment and smiled.

"Last year was tough, for all of us", Dov said looking at Oliver, Chris and Sam.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"You and Andy belong together", Chris said looking at Sam.

Sam looked over at Oliver, who nodded h is head smiling.

Dov got his phone out, and passed it to Sam.

"Everyone deserves to be happy Sam, including you", Dov said as Sam took the phone off dove.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the group of friends around him.

They were right, he deserved to be happy.

Sam took a deep breath, and pressed call on the phone.

Before he could decide against it, Andy answered.

"Andy, its Sam", he said quietly into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Something more than this

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: thank you all for the reviews, followers and favorites to this story, it was meant to be a one shot only, but I had a couple of ideas for this story and all your lovely reviews have made me want to write more, I am not sure how long this story will go, so please bare with me with this story.

Andy sat up in her bed and looked at her phone confused.

Nick had left a few minutes before she took the phone call.

"Sam, why are you calling me so late, and why are you calling off dov's phone?" Andy asked him confused.

"I'm with Dove, at Oliver's cabin", Sam said quickly.

"Since when does Oliver have a cabin", Andy mumbled.

Sam smiled softly on the other end of the line.

God he had missed her voice so much.

"Since he decided to buy one", Sam said as he saw the rest of the guys leaving the lounge room.

Sam moved around to get comfy on the couch.

Andy noticed him grumble on the other end and smiled as she got comfy on her bed and smiled at Sam's grumbling.

"Sam, what are you doing, what has made you so grumpy?" Andy asked laughing.

"I am not used to sleeping on a couch McNally", Sam said in a grumpy voice.

Andy rolled her eyes and sighed, she had missed talking to Sam, even if it's on the phone, and she had missed it.

Andy got comfy in her bed and leaned the phone against her ear, waiting for Sam to talk.

Sam grumbled and threw the pillow on the floor.

Andy laughed on the other end.

"Throwing the pillow won't help Sam", she teased.

Sam shook his head and smiled.

"You know me too well", he said softly on the phone.

"Sam", she said softly on the other end of the phone.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He knew what to say to her, he just didn't know how to say what he wanted to her.

"I miss you", he said softly to Andy.

Andy sighed on the other end of the line.

"Don't do this Sam, this isn't fair," she said quietly.

Sam sighed, knowing she was right.

"I know", he said as he rolled on his side.

"Your with Marlon Sam, your happy, I'm trying to be happy", Andy said softly.

"Trying to be happy?" Sam asked.

"Sam, don't", Andy said in an upsets tone.

"You moved on when I was undercover, let me do the same", Andy said to him.

Sam knew she was on the verge of tears, and he didn't like that at all.

"Are you alone?" Sam asked her.

"What kind of question is that Sam?" Andy snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I just know you and Collins are pretty close these days", Sam said.

"We spend six months together Sam", Andy snapped.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

" I know, I know, but you two seem closer now, you guys spend a lot of time together", Sam said.

"Yeah well, that is w what happens when you spend a lot of time together with someone", Andy said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, I just", Sam started to say.

"you know what you don't get to do this, I am trying to move on, with my life, you just don't get to ring me up, when you feel lonely and tell me you miss me", Andy said to Sam.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes; he knew she was right, that this wasn't fair on anyone.

"I didn't mean to do that Andy, and I've felt alone for a long time", he said softly.

Andy sighed and rolled on the other side of the bed.

"you moved on Sam, I know I hurt you, when I left, and I was hoping to try to work things out with you when I came back, but you moved on", she said softy on the phone.

"Tell me now, tell me why you left", Sam said softly.

Andy sighed on her end of the phone.

"I asked Luke to go undercover before you said you loved me and had that talk with me, after you said all those things to me, he came up to me and asked if I still wanted to go", Andy said softly to him.

"I was confused at the time, I wanted to go undercover, to get away, to think", Andy said quietly.

Sam sighed.

"You broke my heart Sam, it tore me to bits when you broke up with me and left me in the rain, Andy said softly.

Andy couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes, and Sam could tell she was about to cry.

"Please don't do that, don't cry", he said softly to her.

"I know I hurt you Andy, I know that I broke a promise to you, but I asked for another chance, begged you and you left", Sam said to her.

"I know", she said quietly.

"We both did things in the wrong Sam", Andy said quietly to him.

Sam sighed, knowing she was right.

"Do you miss me, still think about me?" Sam asked her.

Andy sighed.

"All the time", she said quietly to him.

Sam smiled softly at what she said.

"What do we do Sam?"

"Marlo, Nick, it's just not us involved in his situation ", Andy said softly to him.

"I know", Sam said quietly to her.

Andy sighed.

"Just answer me one thing Sam", Andy said to him.

"Go", he said to Andy.

"Do you love her, Marlo?" she asked him quietly.

Sam let out a breath.

"No", he answered straight away.

Andy couldn't help but smile at this.

"And you, with Collins, do you love him?" Sam asked Andy.

Andy let out a breath.

"No, I care about him a lot, but I don't love him", she said quietly.

Sam smiled and looked at dov, who came out of the room he was staying in.

"We have things to talk about, with each other, but with marlo and Collins as well", Sam said to Andy.

Andy sighed knowing he was right.

"Get some sleep Sam, I'll talk to nick in the morning", she said quietly to Sam.

Sam smiled.

"I'll talk to marlo when I get back", he said quietly.

Dov couldn't help but smile at this.

Sam said goodbye to Andy and smiled and passed dov the phone back.

Dov smiled and nodded his head.

"You guys do really belong together", Dov said when he left the room to go back to sleep.

Sam smiled and went and grabbed the pillow off the floor and finally fell asleep.

A: N: 3 so I think I should put Sam talking to Marlo and Andy talking to nick in this story, it just kind of goes with this story, what do you guys think? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Something more than this

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: once again, thank you for your kind reviews to this story and the followers and the favorites to this story.

This chapter will be from Sam's point of view, how he is feeling and his talk to marl, the next chapter will be Andy's point of view, her talking to nick and Gail and such. I want to put Gail and Andy talking and sorting things out in this story because I feel like it has to be done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Sam sighed as he woke up the next morning. He heard his phone vibrate and was confused at where it was and then he saw it sitting on the table.

He got up and picked his phone up and smiled when he saw an mgs from Andy.

"Were doing the right thing, right?" Andy's text message said.

Sam smiled and sighed and dialed her number.

"I know it's the right thing to do, I just feel bad", Andy said straight away.

Sam went and sat on the couch and sighed.

"If you don't want this", Sam started to say.

"Sam, don't, you know I feel the same way", Andy said quietly.

Sam smiled softly and looked at his friends coming out of the bedrooms.

Oliver smiled at him and nodded his head at Sam.

Sam smiled nodded his head at Oliver.

Sam said goodbye to Andy and helped put the rest of the things in Oliver's car and they all went into the car to leave.

Sam sighed as he got into his house and dropped his things off.

He looked at his phone and smiled at Andy's text.

"Keep strong, I am here if you need me" it said.

Sam smiled and sighed.

He was doing the right thing, Oliver was right; he couldn't keep lying to himself, to marlo.

But it was still hard, he cared about marlo, maybe had some sorts of feelings for her, but no matter how hard he had tried to shake his feelings off for Andy, deny them, it got harder and harder.

If he was honest with himself, part of the reason he was trying to work so hard in his relationship with marlo, is because he felt like he had failed his relationship with Andy badly.

To Sam, he couldn't be the person Andy had needed to be with, wanted to be with. If Sam was honest with himself, he really didn't think he deserved Andy's love or friendship at all.

So when he found out Andy had gone undercover, he decided he blew his chance with her, so he tried to move on.

Marlo was there, and so he started to get to know marlo and ended up in a relationship with her. Sam still wasn't sure how that happened, but it did, and he was grateful to it.

Sam sighed and dialed Marla's number.

Sam grabbed his jacket and locked the front door behind him and went on his way to marlo's house.

Marlo smiled at him and let him into her apartment.

Sam walked over to the lounge room where marlo was.

Marlo looked over at Sam and noticed his face.

"Sam, you wanted to talk, so talk", Marlo said to him.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at marlo.

"A lot of things happened last year, I lost my best friend, I was there when he died", Sam started to say.

He took a deep breath.

"I do care for you Marlo, I do", Sam said looking at Marlo.

Marlo smiled softly at Sam.

"Just not as much as McNally", Marlo said for him.

Sam let out a deep breath.

"I thought I was over her, getting over her, I'm not sure", Sam said shaking his head.

Sam looked up at marlo, who was nodding her head, letting some tears fall down her face.

Sam sighed and walked towards her.

He bent down in front of her, wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you", Sam said shaking his head.

Marlo smiled at him and shook her head at him.

"I know you are still in love with her, I knew this between us, would end sooner or later", Marlo said gesturing between them.

Sam looked at her confused for a few moments and smiled softly at her, moving some hair out of her face.

"You did huh", Sam said smirking at marlo.

Marlo smirked back and nodded her head.

"It was just a feeling I got", Marlo said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.'

Marlo wiped her tears away and looked at Sam.

"Our relationship is different than yours and Andy's Sam, you have a deeper connection to Andy, a different type of relationship", marlo said closing her eyes.

"Marlo", Sam started to say.

Marlo shook her head.

"Did you see a future with us Sam, kids, anything?" she asked softly.

Sam let out a breath.

"I'm not sure", he said in a quiet voice.

"But you see a future with her, kids with her", marlo said nodding her head.

Sam closed his eyes and sat down next to marlo.

"I'm sorry, I've had feelings for Andy for, a while now, I've tried to shake them off, ignore them, and push them aside I guess", Sam tried to explain.

Marlo looked at him for a moment, confused.

"Sam, why I don't understand", Marlo said looking at him.

Sam looked at her confused.

"Don't understand what", he said to her.

"I get that you and Andy have a history, a past I know you trained her, and that's when you two became close friends", Marlo said.

Sam nodded his head and smiled softly.

"I started having feelings for her when she was my rookie", Sam started to say looking at marlo.

"But I was her T.O and she was involved with Callaghan", he said sighing.

"I moved past that and stayed friends with her, then a situation happened and, I couldn't deny my feelings for her, but I was still her TO and she was still with Luke", Sam sighed.

Marlo looked at Sam and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I really am, moving forward, trying to get over everything", Sam said shaking his head.

"I had feelings for you Marlo, I did", Sam said to marlo who was smiling softly at him.

Marlo sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you should go Sam", she said pointing to the door.

Sam sighed and nodded her head and left marlo's apartment.

Sam got home and sighed and smiled at the text message left on his phone.

He got a beer out of the fridge and sat on his couch and dialed Andy's number.

"Hey ", she said softly.

Sam sighed as he got comfy on the couch.

"Nick just left, had a talk with Gail too", Andy said softly on the phone.

"It went okay", Andy continued.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"Gail isn't upset with me as much, she thought Nick and I got together while we were undercover", she said on the phone.

Sam smiled as he got his beer and drank some more.

"No Sam, I didn't sleep with Nick while we were undercover", Andy said.

Sam let out a breath.

"I was still trying to get over you, I thought I was over you", Andy said quietly on the phone.

"When did you realize you weren't over me?" Sam asked.

Andy let out a breath.

"When I see you when you helped me out of the truck while we were under", Andy said softly.

Sam let out another breath.

"Andy", he said softly.

"Don't Sam, it's time to move forward, together", Andy said.

Sam smiled.

"Just, don't walk away from me again", Andy said softly.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath again.

"I won't Andy, I won't", he said.

A:N:3: I hope this chapter of Sam's point of view is okay , I find it hard to write from his point of view sometimes, please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Something more than this

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: this chapter is from Andy's point of view, her talking to Nick and Gail, sorting everything out between them. I hope you guys will like it.

Andy smiled softly when she woke up this morning. Today was going to be hard, no doubt, but it had to be done.

Sure, she had feelings for Nick, she could not deny that, but the truth was her feelings for Sam, well they just went so much deeper than she thought.

She knew that she loved Sam, she realized that when she they were together last year, when she told him she loved him.

But for some reason, she thought she could get over these feelings for him and move on with her life, like he was doing with his life, after all, it was only fair to move on, because he did right?

When Sam admitted his feelings to her, while she was holding that bomb last year, Andy was shocked, to say the least.

Not because she didn't think that Sam had loved her, she knew that he did, which is why she told him that she didn't need to hear it from him.

But at the end of the relationship when everything came crashing down for her, the world she knew, she realized that she did need to hear it, and because he never said it to her, she realized that maybe his feelings for her weren't as strong as she thought they were.

Andy went undercover for the experience personally and professionally.

She didn't want to be that girl who mopped around after she got her heart broken.

She wanted or needed the experience of being undercover too; she wanted to see what it was like for herself.

Would she do it again? No, she wouldn't.

Being undercover changed a lot of things for her, in good ways and bad ways.

Sure she got the experience she wanted, needed, but she missed a lot of things in her life.

Traci, Gail, the guys, her dad, Oliver, she had missed all of them.

But the main person she had missed, out of all of them, was Sam, she just couldn't help it.

No matter how much she tried to get over him, get Sam off her mind, it was hard for her.

Andy sighed and took a breath when she heard the doorbell ring.

She thought it was going to be nick, so she was shocked when she saw Gail storm into her condo.

"You slept with Nick, while we were together", Gail snapped at her.

Andy closed the front door and turned around and looked at Gail, confused.

"Gail, what are you talking about?" Andy asked while she sat down on the opposite couch of Gail.

Gail rolled her eyes shook her head and let some tears fall down her face.

"While you two were undercover, you slept with Nick", Gail said shaking her head.

Andy shook her head and looked at Gail, confused.

"No, Gail. I didn't", Andy said shaking her head.

Gail looked at Andy, just confused.

Andy took a deep breath, shaking her head.

" Nick and I became close undercover, we spent a lot of time together, talked about a lot of things, but I never slept with him, I didn't even share a bed with him", Andy said shaking her head.

"When we came back from being undercover, when everyone helped us out, with coming back, my mind was only on one person Gail, and it wasn't Nick", Andy said shaking her head, letting some tears fall down her face.

"Sam", Gail said letting out a breath.

Andy nodded and let some more tears come down.

"I came back, thinking, hoping things could get sorted between me and Sam, but when I went to talk to him, I saw him with Marlo and yeah it hurt", Andy said softly.

Gail wiped some tears away and nodded her head, waiting for Andy to continue.

Andy took another deep breath.

"I was going to fight for Sam, show him that I'm not the same person anymore, that I am not going to run away from him anymore, but I came back and saw how happy he was with marlo, I just didn't see the point", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Gail sighed and nodded her head.

"I never knew nick had some sort of feelings for me while he was with you Gail", she said softly to Gail.

Gail sighed and nodded her head.

"We didn't talk much about anything undercover, expect Sam every now and then and nick wondering how you were", Andy said shrugging.

"When we couldn't make it to the wedding that's when nick admitted everything to me", Andy said quietly.

Gail let some more tears fall down and kept nodding her head.

"Then christan went missing, Sam kind of was acting all strange on me, one thing lead t o another and", Andy stopped talking looking at Gail.

Gail kept nodding her head.

"I don't even know why I asked for your blessing Gail, that wasn't fair, it was stupid of me", Andy said shaking her head.

Gail was shocked; she jumped to conclusions and didn't think about things at all.

Andy looked at looked at Gail for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Nick should be here soon, I'm ending whatever this is between us", Andy said looking at her friend.

Gail looked up at Andy shocked.

"I'm not losing my friendship or whatever it is with us for a guy and it's not fair to lead nick on, not when I'm", Andy said shaking her head.

"When you're still in love with Sam", Gail finished for her.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

There was a knock on the front door and Andy looked at Gail and sighed.

Gail nodded her head knowing it was time for her to leave.

"I need time Andy, I'll get over this soon, but I need time", Gail said softly to Andy.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Gail smiled and nodded back to Andy.

Gail left and nick came into the condo and smiled.

Andy pointed to the couch and nick took a breath and sat down.

"Nick", Andy started to say, but nick shook his head.

"You don't need to do this", he said shaking his head.

Andy looked at him confused.

Nick took a deep breath.

"I should of known this wasn't going to last, you and Sam, you're not over", he said shaking his head.

Andy let out a breath.

"It's not just him, I mean it's got to do t to do with Sam, my feelings for him, but I can't lose Gail as a friend nick", Andy said shaking her head.

Nick smiled and nodded his head and got up and got his coat.

"It was fun while it lasted, you deserve to be happy, just be happy", Nick said as he got up and left.

Andy watched him leave and sat on her couch and let out a breath.

She got her phone out and dialed Sam's number.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked straight away.

Andy smiled at sighed.

"Everything is fine Sam, just needed to hear your voice", she said sighing deeply.

"Get some sleep McNally, I'll talk to you in the morning", Sam said.

"Does that mean I get a lift to work?" Andy teased him.

Sam laughed on the other end of the line.

"Whatever you want McNally", he said laughing.

Andy hanged up the phone and went to bed.

A:N: 3: I hope that was alright, the next chapter will be Sam and Andy having a bit of a argument over the fact that Andy knew about marlo's condition and didn't tell him about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Something more than this

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing.

Andy sighed as she opened the door of Sam's place as he slammed it in front of her.

Andy watched him grab a beer out of the fridge and slam it on the counter and opened it.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You know what, I'm going", she suddenly said and got her things and went to the front door.

"McNally, don't", Sam said as he got closer to her and Andy backed away.

"Sam, what I was meant to do, I mean, she told me in confidence and you were avoiding me", she said as she put her things back on the couch and went to the fridge and got a beer.

"I was not avoiding you", Sam said as he followed her into his kitchen.

"What would you call it then", she snapped at him.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"How exactly was the conversation meant to go, oh hey Sam, how are you, look I have something to tell you, your girlfriend marlo, well, she has bipolar, okay I have to go bye!" Andy snapped at him and went to collect her things.

Sam watched her pack her things into her bag.

"Oh and so instead of talking about this, your solution is to go, yeah that's no news to me", Sam snapped back at her.

Andy looked at him, shocked, tears running down her face.

"How dare you," she said to him shaking her head.

Sam let out a breath.

"Andy, I'm sorry", he said walking closer to her.

Andy shook her head at him, not trusting words right now.

"She told me in confidence Sam, I couldn't break it, I was trying to be friends with her, was trying to do the right thing for her", Andy said.

Sam looked at her confused.

"Why would you want to be friends with her, what was the point of you being friends with her?" Sam asked.

Andy laughed and shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Because of you, I was trying to be friends with her because of you!" she shouted back at him.

Sam shook his head, and let out a laugh.

"I never asked you t o do that McNally", he yelled at her.

"Of Crouse you didn't, I was trying to do the right thing, get to know the person you replaced me with", Andy said.

Sam's eyes went wide at that confession.

"Andy", he said as he walked closer to her, but she backed away, bumping her back at his front door.

"Sam", she said in a quiet voice.

"I never replaced you Andy, ever", he said softly to her walking closer to her.

"I was trying to do the right thing, for her, for you, you were happy, and this would of changed that, and I did not want to do that to you, because I cared for you, loved you, I still love you", she said in a whisper.

Sam walked closer to her, and rested his head against hers and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was with marlo for a while", he said quietly.

Andy laughed.

"I know you were Sam, you don't n eyed to tell me that", she said looking at him while he was wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"Would you of beloved me, if I told you?" she asked Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I hope I would of", he said honestly.

Andy smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I wanted you to be happy Sam, marlo, she made you happy, I wasn't going to be the one who stopped that", she said quietly.

Sam held her closer and hugged her tight.

"It would of changed things, I was already doubting my feelings for her, but that just changes everything", Sam said taking Andy's hand and taking her to the couch.

"It shouldn't Sam, so she has a condition, sure she didn't tell you", Andy started to say.

"Andy, her condition, it explains a lot, her disappearing some mornings, not telling where she is going", Sam began saying.

"Now you know how I felt", Andy mumbled.

Sam smirked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Andy, it's just a shock, and now, she's in big trouble, and I feel like I should help her", Sam said.

"Help her", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam's eyes went wide and smiled at her and pulled her over to him so she was on his lap.

"You are something else", he whispered to her while moving some hair out of her face.

Andy looked at him confused.

"I was trying to do the right thing Sam, for her", Andy whispered.

"I know", Sam said nodding his head.

"I wanted to tell you, I did, but how was I meant to tell you", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam shrugged and played with her hair a bit more.

"Your right, I needed to hear it from her, not you", he said in a quiet voice.

"I didn't walk out on us Sam, you broke up with me, broke my heart, I was offered a job, I took it", Andy said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that", he said in an upset tone.

Andy shook her head.

"I thought you might have moved on, while I was gone, I was just hoping that you didn't", she said quietly.

Sam let out a breath and once again rested his head against hers.

"I told you how I felt, asked for another chance, and you left, I was a mess after that Andy", Sam said quietly.

"I Know so was I", Andy responded quietly.

Andy laughed and shook her head, and Sam looked at her confused.

"We make quite a pair you and me, too afraid to move forward, to afraid to admit how we really feel about each other", Andy said smirking at Sam.

Sam smirked at her and shook his head.

Andy looked at the time and sighed, it was getting late.

She picked up her things and started packing her things away, which made Sam confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Andy looked at him and winked.

"I'm going to go home, pick me up in the morning?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Sam w inked back at her and walked over to her.

"Don't go", he said to her quietly.

Andy looked at him.

"Say it Sam", Andy said to him quietly.

Sam let out a breath and chuckled softly and rested his head against hers.

"Stay", he whispered to her.

Andy smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Okay", she whispered back at him.

He pulled her over to the couch and they watched TV together until Andy fell asleep.

Sam smiled as he kept playing with her hair, just looking at her.

No matter how long they were apart, this felt right, Andy lying her head on his lap, him playing with her hair, it felt right, like he belonged somewhere, with her, and he wasn't going to let that go.

A: N 2: I know its short, but it's the best I could do. Next up, Nick and Sam have a falling out, about Andy.


	6. Chapter 6

Something more than this

Chapter six

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2": this chapter will be about Sam, nick and Andy. It will have a small bit of Andy and nick, and some of Sam and Andy, but it wills mainly about Sam and nick, and having fallout about Andy.

Sam and nick were partners today. Traci and Andy were in court today, so nick and Andy were partnered today.

Sam didn't really like this, but he just agreed to it anyway because if he was honest with himself, Nick was a good police officer, an Sam didn't want the personal life situation going on to get in the way of his professional life.

Sam sighed as nick came into office with two coffees in hand.

Nick put the coffee on Sam's desk and went back to where he was sitting and looked over the files on his desk.

They were working on a case that involved a young girl who went missing but was found. Sam wasn't happy with some of the things that happened.

He felt that something was off, so Sam and nick were going through some evidence to see if they had missed something.

It was 2 pm and nick was getting sleepy and hungry, he looked over at Sam, who was still reading the files on his desk.

"How is everything going with you and Andy?" Nick suddenly asked Sam.

Sam looked over at nick, his eyebrows raised.

"Everything is going ok Collins", Sam grumbled.

"Sorry for caring for my friend's feelings, someone has too", Nick muttered quietly.

That got Sam's attention.

He turned his chair around and faced nick, just looking at him for a moment.

"You don't think I got hurt, by her leaving, not knowing where she was for six months", Sam snapped back at nick.

"you broke her heart, left her standing in the rain, for the first month she was a mess undercover, sir,", Nick said glaring at Sam.

Sam sat back in his chair, just staring at nick.

Eventually, Sam shook his head and laughed softly.

"You weren't around here when she left, you didn't see how I was", Sam started to say.

Nick shook his head and laughed.

"I was there after you broke her heart, all those nights, her crying, I was the one who was trying to make her feel better", Nick said to Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and nodded his head.

"I asked for a second chance, I made a huge mistake and asked for a second chance and I told her I loved her, and she left ", Sam said defending himself.

"Oh so that makes it okay for you to move on, and rub your new relationship in her face when she gets back", Nick snapped back.

Sam shook his head for and looked at nick for a moment.

"How long have you had feelings for her" Sam said quietly.

Nick shook his head.

"Nick, Andy and I have a long history, a past, it wasn't just tough on her when we broke up", Sam said quietly rubbing his hands on his head for a moment.

"I don't get it; you loved her, broke up with her, and still loved her? how does that even make sense", Nick challenged Sam.

"It didn't Collins, nothing made sense then", Sam yelled at nick.

Sam stood up and started pacing around the office.

"Nothing made sense, I was a mess, I saw my best friend hurt, he was in my lap nick, you do not get over that in one day", Sam said getting madder and madder at nick.

"All Andy wanted to do was for you and you pushed her away, when you have someone like Andy, you don't do that", Nick snapped back at Sam.

"I wasn't myself, I was not thinking clearly, I'm not used to letting people in, helping , talking through how I feel, you might be able to do that, but me, I've never done that", Sam said shaking his head.

Nick looked at Sam for a moment, not sure what to say, the only thing that came to mind, was marlo.

"So you thought stringing another women, along was a good idea?" Nick asked.

Sam's eyes went wide again.

"And you think stringing peck along was a good idea?" Sam snapped back.

Nick shook his head.

"I tried with Gail, I thought she was going away, I didn't know she was still going to be here", he said shaking his head.

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head.

"don't judge a situation you know nothing about, I cared for marlo, if Andy hadn't come back when she did, would my feelings have changed?, I don't know, but do not judge the situation I was in", Sam said shaking his head.

Nick sighed and nodded his head.

"Don't hurt her again, she doesn't deserve that", Nick said shaking his head.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"you think I enjoyed breaking up with her, breaking her heart, tearing it to pieces, and tearing up mine in the process, you think I enjoyed doing that", Sam said shaking his head .

Nick looked at him for a moment, confused.

"I didn't just break her heart Collins, I broke mine too", Sam said shaking his head.

Sam took another deep breath.

"when jerry died, my whole world came crashing down, watching Nash go through what she did, losing the m an she loved, or loved, it scared me to death", Sam said looking nick in the eye.

"McNally changed my life, my world four years ago, when she tackled me down that stupid ally and arrested me", Sam said chuckling softly.

Nick smiled softly.

"Jerry died, and I felt guilty, like it was my fault", Sam said shaking his head.

Nick slowly nodded his head, understanding this.

Sam sat back down in his chair and sighed.

"McNally's it for me Nick, no one else could ever replace her, ever make me feel how I do about her", Sam said shaking his head.

"I was a fool, letting her go, it was a stupid thing to do, and I have the rest of my life to make that up to her, I have to make it up to her", Sam said shaking his head.

Nick took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Just so you know, I get it, I do, but I will always have her back", Nick said looking straight at Sam's eyes.

Sam shook his head and sighed and nodded his head.

Andy quietly came into the office with trace, and Sam looked up at her and sighed.

Andy smiled softly at him and nodded her head at him, telling she had heard everything.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head at her and smiled back at her and winked.

The day was over for the four of them, and Sam was waiting for Andy outside the locker rooms.

Andy came out and smiled at him and took his hand and they walked outside of the division hand in hand.

When they got to his truck, Sam gently pushed her against his truck and kissed her softly.

The kiss got pretty heated pretty quickly and Sam rested his head against hers and let out a breath.

"Stay with me tonight", he said softly to her.

Andy smiled and nodded her head at him and kissed him one more time.

They got into the truck and he drove her back to his place.

A: N: 3 sorry it took so long for this to come out, I hope it was okay. Next up, Sam has a run in with Claire, and he doesn't like what he hears.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked into Andy's condo and smiled at the sight at her making dinner.

Things were going great between them, and Sam was really happy about it.

Sure things were a bit rough for the first few days, but, it seemed to be settling down.

Sam went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Andy's back and breathed in her hair for a few moments

Andy turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and lent in and kissed him softly on his lips, which made him moan a bit.

He lifted her up on the counter and kissed her softly again, and Andy pouted her lips when Sam moved away from her and he smirked and rolled his eyes as he went to get a beer out of the fridge.

"So mum called me, she wants to have dinner with me", Andy said slowly and Sam turned around and looked at her and winked at her.

"Okay when?" he asked her as he helped her off the counter.

"This weekend, Saturday night I think, she has something to tell me", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam grinned at shook his head at her and pulled her closer to him.

"McNally if you want me to come, just say so", Sam said lifting Andy's chin up and looking at her.

Andy sighed and shook her head.

"Come with me", she said quietly putting her head down.

Sam smiled and lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

That night, they lay in bed together, Sam breathing heavily, with Andy on top of him.

He smiled softly up at her, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

Andy sighed and got off him and lay next to him, taking some blanket and still breathing heavily.

"Sam", she said still breathing heavily, looking over at Sam, who just smirked and winked at her.

This was the first time, in over a year that they were intimate with each other.

Sam wanted to take things slow, so he did, he didn't want to force or rush things this time with Andy, he wanted to do it right this time, so if that meant just sleeping in the bed with her, than that was what he was going to do.

The night of the dinner came, and to say Andy was nervous was an understatement.

Sam looked over at Andy for a moment, and winked at her and she smiled back and nodded her head at him.

Sam wasn't sure if Claire knew they were back together, but he didn't care, because if he had to prove to Claire that he was in it for the long haul this time with Andy, then that was what he was going to do.

They got out of his truck and walked hand and hand to Claire's front door.

Claire was surprised when she saw Sam and Andy together, but let them in to her house anyway.

Andy had told her she was bringing someone, but Claire had thought it was going to be nick.

Claire got out three beers and gave to Sam and Andy.

They all sat down at the kitchen table, none of them saying anything.

Claire sighed and went into kitchen and started to get dinner ready.

Sam walked up to the kitchen and looked over at Andy and winked at her

"Need any help?" Sam offered Claire.

Claire shook her head and laughed.

"I think you've done enough Sam", Claire said shaking her head.

Sam looked at her confused.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Sam said to Claire as she brought dinner to the table.

Claire looked at Sam and shook her head again.

"I'm just shocked to see you here Sam, I mean I knew Andy was bringing someone", Claire started to say.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't going to bring nick mum, I was going to bring dad", Andy said looking at her mum.

Claire's eyes went wide.

"Mum, Nick and I, weren't serious", Andy said shaking her head and looking at Sam, who just winked at her.

Claire shook her head again.

"Andy, I told you not move on, not worry about your feelings for Sam, be happy be free", Claire said eyeing her daughter.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Andy, who looked like she was going to cry.

"And you do know what's best for Andy, Claire?" Sam snapped back.

Claire laughed and shook her head at him, not believing what he just said.

"I'm here mother Sam, I know what's best", Claire said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam took another deep breath.

"And you think leaving your daughter, when she was 12, was a good idea?" he asked in a snappy voice.

Andy's eyes went wide and she shook her head and Sam, not knowing what else to do.

Claire looked between Sam and Andy and laughed.

"Listen here Sam, I tried to contact her, I wanted her to come live with me", Claire started to say.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

"I get that you love Andy Sam, I do", Claire started to say.

Claire took a deep breath and looked between Sam and Andy.

"I just want wants best for Andy, who might not be you Sam", Claire said shrugging her shoulders and looking over at her daughter.

Andy had had enough.

"Mum, don't say that, you know nothing about mine and sam's relationship", Andy said to her mum, shaking her head.

Claire looked at her daughter and laughed and shook her head.

"I know he broke your heart, and you went undercover to get over him", Claire snapped back.

Sam looked over at Andy shocked.

"I told you to go undercover Andy, to make your career your first priority, and not to worry about this cowboy", Claire said shaking her head.

Sam was over this night, he didn't like how Claire was talking to Andy, at all.

Sam looked over at Andy, who was crying, and he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Were going", he said to Andy, who looked at him and smiled softly and nodded her head.

Sam winked over at her.

He turned around and looked over at Claire, shaking his head at her.

"I made a mistake, by breaking up with Andy, and I will regret that for a long time, I regretted it the day after I broke up with her, but you, left her for years, and tried not to contact her for years, so don't you dare judge me, because if I broke her heart into a million pieces once, and I regret that, how do you feel about leaving her for so long, with no contact what so ever", Sam said to Claire.

"Sam", Claire started to say but Sam shook his head.

"I don't care Claire, whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it, because even if Tommy did what you told us, you're an adult, you can choose what you can and can't do", he said looking between Claire and Andy.

"I know we all make mistakes, I get that, but, at least I am trying to fix my mistake", Sam said as he grabbed Andy's hand.

"Andy", Claire said.

Andy turned around and looked at her mum for a moment.

"You don't listen, if he breaks your heart again, don't come crawling to me, like y0ou did last time", Claire said shaking her head.

Andy nodded her head and let some tears come out.

"Don't worry, it wasn't a mistake for her giving me another chance", Sam snapped back at Claire.

They left the house, and Sam pushed Andy gently against his truck, once more.

"I know I hurt you, but if you did go undercover because of me", Sam started to say and Andy shook her head for a moment.

"I needed to get away, yes, everything bad that could happen did", Andy said softly and Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I wanted you to let me in Sam, I wanted to help you through what you were going through, what you are going through, but you pushed me away", Andy said softly once again.

" I didn't want too Andy, I wasn't intending to do that, I just didn't know how to do what you were asking, letting you in, getting to know me in that way, I don't know how to do that", Sam said lifting Andy's chin up.

"I went away because I needed to see what undercover was like, for myself, and because I needed to see if I could do this, without you being there all the time, seeing your face every day, I needed to do the undercover work Sam", Andy said with tears in her eyes.

Sam finally understood where Andy was coming from. He got it, he really did, if he was honest with himself, he thought the break up was the reason why she went undercover, but after this talk, he finally got it.

Andy McNally went away with a broken heart, and she had hoped when she got back to be a bigger stronger person, not relying on anyone to be there when the hard stuff fell.

"What your mum said, when you were talking about going undercover, did it help you make your decision to go?" Sam asked Andy carefully.

Andy nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"it was what I needed to hear Sam, I had no one to talk to , when we broke up, Traci was going through some things, I didn't want to bother her, Gail was getting better, healing, dad wasn't here, who else could I talk too Sam?", she asked wiping away some tears.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head, he hadn't thought of that at all.

He went closer to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Promise me something", she said in a muffled voice.

Sam moved away from her for a moment and moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Go", he said quietly.

"Don't walk away again Sam, I can't lose you again, don't give up on us again", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam closed his eyes and brought her closer to him again and hugged her.

"Never again, Andy, I promise", he said hugging her as tight as he could.

A:N: 2: I hope you guys liked it, next up, boys night, and Chris, Dov, Sam and Oliver, talk about how everything has changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Something more than this

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter 8

Sam looked around Oliver's new place; he wasn't used to seeing this, his friend in his own apartment, no kids around any Zoe.

But Sam knew his friend was happy, so Sam was happy for his friend.

Oliver looked at the time, and knew Dove and Chris would be over his place soon.

They were having a guy's night, just the four of them, music some drinks, catching up.

There was a knock at the front door, and Oliver grinned over at Sam, who just shook his head at Oliver.

Oliver let dov and Chris into his place and the four of them sat in the lounge room.

Sam grabbed the beers out of Oliver's fridge and sat next to Oliver.

They sat down for about half an hour, before Oliver complained he was hungry and Sam just rolled h is eyes and smirked at his friend.

They ordered pizza, and listened to some more music.

Sam noticed Chris was being quieter than normal and looked at Oliver and shrugged his shoulders and Oliver sighed.

Oliver looked over at dov, and dov sighed. Dov looked at his best friend, who looked lost and broken.

"Chris, your allowed to be still upset by everything", Dov said looking at his best friend.

Chris looked over at Sam and Oliver, who were both nodding their heads to him and Chris sighed.

"I'm doing okay, it's not me I'm worrying about, it's", Chris stopped talking right there.

"You're worried about christen", Dov finished for him.

Chris sighed and nodded his head, his best friend knew him way too well.

Sam didn't know what to say in this situation, after all, he had no kids.

Sam smiled softly at the thought of kids.

He never really thought about them, until he met Andy.

Oliver looked over at Sam, who was smiling and smiled at his friend.

Oliver knew he was thinking about kids.

After the talk with him, at the cabin, Oliver knew Sam wanted to have kids.

Sam looked at his friend and winked back to Oliver.

Dov and Chris looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Sam, I'm glad you and Andy are giving it another go, seeing you guys happy together again makes me happy again", Chris started to say.

Sam looked at Chris strangely for a moment, not exactly knowing what to say.

Chris and Sam haven't ever been to close, when they were all starting out as police officers, and had training officers, Sam was mainly with Andy, thinking about that, made Sam smiled softly at himself.

Oliver looked over at his friend and smirked over at Sam, who raised his eyebrows, at Oliver, confused.

"Something has been bugging me for a while Sammy", Oliver said looking at Sam, who was still confused.

"When you found out you were becoming a training officer, did you pick McNally?" Oliver asked his friend.

Sam smirked at Oliver, and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, what makes you think that Ollie?" Sam asked grinning at his friend.

Oliver shook his head and smirked back at his friend.

Chris and dov just grinned at each other.

"I have to say one thing, working with you guys, for this long, has been fun", Dov said smiling at the three guys in front of him.

Sam shook his head for a moment.

"There has been something that has been bothering me though," Chris said looking straight at Sam.

Sam nodded his head at Chris, waiting for him to continue.

"When exactly did you know Andy was the one for you?" Chris asked Sam .

Sam sat back on his chair and let out a breath.

Sam looks over at Oliver, who just smiles at him and waits for the story to start.

Sam looks over at Chris and dov, who just nod their heads at him, waiting for him to talk.

Sam sat back in his chair, just thinking for a moment, smiling at the thought of Andy.

"Pretty much the first day I met her, and she tackled me down the alley and tried to kiss me, I knew there was something about Andy", Sam admitted softly to his friends.

Oliver grinned at Sam, who just shook his head at Oliver back.

"I didn't really have much say, in becoming a training officer, when I came back after my undercover job, Boyko needed me", Sam explained.

All of the guys nodded their heads, waiting for him to continue.

Sam let out a deep breath looking at the people in front of him.

"I didn't ask for McNally the first day, but after we worked together, I requested I would be her training officer", Sam said to his friends and grinned when Oliver jumped up and down and clapped his hands...

"I knew it I knew it", Oliver said smirking at Sam.

Sam took another deep breath, and continued talking.

"The way she handled herself, with Emily, it was just something about it", Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Dov and Chris smiled each at each other.

Sam knew what question was coming next, so instead of waiting for it, he just started to talk.

"I started having feelings for Andy shortly after we stared working together, but I was her training officer, she was with Luke", Sam explained.

"It doesn't matter now, it's in the past", Sam said smiling softly.

Oliver looked over at his friend.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while", Oliver said to his friend.

Sam took a deep breath.

"things changed so much last year, for all of us, but despite everything, it was one of my happiest years, apart from", Sam stopped talking right there, and felt tears falling down his face.

"Losing jerry was tough on all of us Sam", Chris started to say.

Sam looked over at Chris, wiped some tears off his face, and just nodded his head.

"I mean, we didn't know him as well as you guys did, we only knew him for three years, but, he was special to everyone", Chris softly said.

"You guys have to understand, me breaking up with Andy, after everything that happened, it wasn't easy on me", Sam said softly.

All Chris, Oliver and dov could do was nodding their heads softly.

"Lots of things changed, for everyone Sammy", Oliver said quietly looking at his friend.

"I mean look at me, single dad, living by himself now, after how many years", Oliver said looking around his place.

Sam smiled at his friend.

"Yeah and I never thought I'd fall head over heels for my boss's god daughter", Dov said laughing and shaking his head.

Sam smirked over at dov.

"She's really gotten under your skin, hasn't she", Sam said quietly.

Dov just nodded his head, for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah she has, but in a good way, I mean, I've been in love before, but", Dov stopped talking right there.

"We all know when the right one is around", Chris said quietly.

"I thought Denise was it for me, but I was wrong", Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam looked over at Chris and sighed.

"Diaz, don't give up, your young it will happen", Sam said nodding his head.

Chris smiled softly at Sam and nodded his head.

Oliver smiled and laughed softly.

"we have all been through so much, losing people, coping with the loss of someone close, but look at us now, were all getting there, this time last year, never thought it would happen"Oliver said shaking his head.

All of them started drinking their beers and just talked about things for the rest of the night.

It was 2 am, and Sam couldn't sleep.

He got out his phone, and sighed as he dialed Andy's number.

"Couldn't sleep?" Andy asked while yawning on the phone when she answered.

Sam got comfily on the bed and smiled.

"Not yet, no but if your sleepy", he started to say.

"I'm fine", Andy said yawing on the phone.

"McNally", Sam said in a stern voice.

Andy laughed softly on the other end of the phone.

"I'm okay Sam, long night, dad, fight with him', she said softly.

Sam's eyebrows rose when he heard that.

He sat up out of the bed, and looked for his shoes.

"What happened?" he asked while he was putting his shoes on.

"Sam", she said softly, almost crying.

"Tell me", he said softly.

"You're at Oliver's, guy's night", Andy said softly.

"McNally", Sam said in a sterner voice.

Andy sighed, and let some more tears come down her face.

Sam was in the middle of putting his jacket on when his bedroom door happened.

Oliver looked at Sam putting on his jacket.

"He's drinking again Sam, I went over to his place, he was passed out on his couch, drinking", Andy said softly.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"His house, couldn't leave him, he's passed out, I'm cleaning up the mess he made when he started throwing things at me", Andy said.

"Ouch", she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked as he got out of his room and went to grab his keys.

"You don't have to come here Sam, I'm okay", Andy said quietly on the phone.

"Andy get off the phone, what are you doing, get off the phone!" Tommy said to Andy.

"I'm not leaving you with him Andy", Sam said firmly to her.

"Dad, go back to sleep", Andy said to her dad.

Sam looked at Oliver, who nodded his head at Sam.

Sam went outside and started the truck.

He got to Andy's and ran up to her front door and noticed it was open, so he let himself in.

He looked around to see where everyone is, and sighed at the sight in front of him.

"Andy I don't need a shower, get away from me", Sam heard her father yell.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and helped Andy get her dad out of the bathroom.

An hour later, everything was quiet, ands dad was sound asleep.

Sam looked over at and saw Andy crying and wiping her eyes and sighed.

"He's okay Andy, he's okay", Sam said other as he got up and walked up to him and held her close.

Andy just nodded her head and let Sam hold onto her.

A: N: 2:I know I said that it was going to be a guy's night chapter, but some of it is, the rest just came to me, I hope you like it anyway.

Next up, Traci, Andy, Gail and Chloe have a girls night out, while Sam has a few words to say to Tommy.


	9. Chapter 9

Something more than this

Chapter nine

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: sorry it has taken me a while to update this story, hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. This chapter will start off at the end of the last chapter, the morning after Andy and Sam were at her dad's place.

The morning after

Sam woke up before Andy did that morning, and he smiled at the sight of her asleep in his arms. He had missed her falling asleep in his arms, more than he remembered.

Sam looked around the bedroom he was in and he remembered they were at Tommy's house, not his or Andy's and he sighed and let out a breath as he remembered what happened the night before.

Sam turned around and looked at Andy, smiled softly leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

He slowly let go of her grip around him and got out of the bed slowly and quietly hopped out of the bedroom.

When Sam got into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Tommy awake and drinking coffee.

Sam smiled and nodded at Tommy, and went to make some coffee, hoping that Tommy wouldn't mind Sam letting himself around his house.

Of course Tommy didn't mind, after all, Sam was like the son he never had.

Tommy let out a breath and looked over at Sam, who just looked at Tommy, not knowing exactly what to say Tommy.

So Tommy started the conversation.

"Sam, about last night", Tommy started to say.

Sam made his way over to Tommy, and sat next to him on the opposite side of the table.

Sam looked at Tommy for a moment, just waiting for Tommy to continue talking, because he knew something was up with Tommy, and that was the reason he got drunk the night before.

"Amy broke up with me, I didn't know what to do", Tommy said to Sam out of the blue.

Sam looked up at Tommy one more time, but this time, looking straight in Tommy's eyes, he could see the hurt and anger in them.

Sam shook his head, which made Tommy confused.

"Tommy, you don't need to explain this to me, I came here because I called Andy and she was upset", Sam explained to Tommy.

Tommy laughed and shook his head at Sam, which made Sam confused.

"You broke my daughters heart Sam, you ripped her heart to bits, like you can talk about me upsetting my daughter", Tommy said shaking his head at Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath, knowing what Tommy had just said to him was true.

"I know I hurt your daughter Tommy, it stays in my head, every day I don't think I am going to forget what I did to Andy, ever", Sam said shaking his head at Tommy.

Tommy just looked at Sam for a moment, not sure what to say.

Sam looked at Tommy for a moment, knowing he should talk to him, knowing what he had to say to Tommy, he just wasn't sure that right now was the right time to do this, but here he was, in this situation, so he was going to do this, he was going to tell Tommy McNally everything, weather Andy was asleep or not.

So Sam sat there for a moment, just looking at Tommy.

Finally, he started to talk.

"Tommy, I know that I hurt Andy, but you have to understand, she wasn't the only one hurt by this whole thing, I got hurt too", Sam said eyeing Tommy.

Tommy looked at Sam, shocked, not knowing what to say to that.

Sam took a deep breath.

"I know that Amy breaking up with you was a shock, I can relate to that", Sam said looking at Tommy, which made Tommy a bit shocked.

"Tommy, do you really think that I breaking up with Andy, after nearly a year together was easy for me?" Sam said eyeing Tommy.

Tommy sighed and shook his head, knowing Sam was right.

"I wasn't myself, after losing Jerry, I know it's not an excuse what the actions that I caused but I was a mess Tommy", Sam said eyeing Tommy, who was just looking at Sam, nodding his head, waiting for Sam to continue what he was saying.

"Andy changed my world the day she arrested me", Sam said laughing softly.

Tommy laughed.

"I know I have a lot to make up for with her, and believe me I am going to do it", Sam said once again looking at Tommy.

Once again, Tommy nodded his head.

"Amy breaking up with you, must be hard Tommy, but drinking again, getting drunk again, was not a good idea", Sam said shaking his head to Tommy, w ho just closed his eyes and nodded his head, knowing Sam was right.

Sam looked over at the hallway, seeing Andy there, watching him and her dad talk.

Sam smiled softly at her, and motioned her to come over to him.

Andy walked over slowly to Sam and her dad, and sat on sam's lap.

"I'm sorry kiddo", Tommy said shaking his head at her.

Andy smiled got up, and walked over to her dad and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, just please, if you need to talk, talk to me, no more drinking dad", Andy said to her dad, who nodded his head and hugged Andy tight.

Sam looked at the time and realized it was nearly late morning.

"I have work later this afternoon", he said looking at Andy, who just smiled at him and got up and went to get her things out of the spare bedroom.

Sam got up and went to help Andy pack her things up, when Tommy stopped him.

"Don't hurt her again Sam, I don't think she could take it again", Tommy said to Sam in a serious voice. Sam looked at Tommy, and nodded his head.

"I'm not intending on hurting your daughter again Tommy, I'm lucky she gave me a second chance", Sam said as he went outside the house and went to his truck to wait for Andy.

Andy came outside ten minutes later, her things in her hand.

She got up to sam's truck and walked over to Sam and dropped her things on the ground and hugged him tightly.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed not letting go of her.

Andy broke the hug up and leaned in to kiss Sam.

Sam let go of Andy, breathless, rested his head against hers for a moment.

"We should go", he said in a breathless voice.

Andy nodded her head and went to the passenger side of the truck.

Ten minutes later they were at Andy's condo.

Andy went and opened the front door, Sam following her.

When they were both inside, Andy pushed Sam against the front door and kissed him once again.

Sam groaned when Andy started to attack his neck.

"McNally", he said softly to her when she kept kissing his neck.

Andy kept kissing him, and Sam eventually gave up and picked her up and started walking her towards her bedroom.

He gently put her on her bed, and watched her undo his buttons on his shirt.

They were both lying down on her bed, Sam on top of her.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked in a breathless voice.

Andy nodded her head, and flipped them over so that she was on top.

Sam smirked at Andy when she lifted her shirt off, and threw it on the ground and pulled the cover sheets over them.

Half an hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily, while Sam was moving some hair out of her face.

She sighed, bent down and kissed him softly on his lips.

Sam smiled at her and looked at the time and sighed.

"I should get ready for work", he said softly, moving more hair out of her face.

Andy sighed and kissed him one more time, making Sam groan one more time.

They got up and had a shower and Andy got a lift to the division, waiting for Gail and trace, Gail and Chloe, the four of them were going to have a girl's night out.

Andy followed Sam into his office, looking around for trace.

Sam smiled as Traci came into the office.

Andy went over to Sam and kissed him softly on his lips.

Sam grumbled when she moved away from her, and Andy laughed.

He pulled her down one more time, kissing her again.

"Be good", he mumbled against her lips.

"I will", she said softly.

Traci and Andy went looking for Chloe and Gail.

The four of them went to the penny for drinks, Traci not really wanting to get too drunk because of Leo.

The four of them sat down at the normal table, just sitting around not really talking right now.

"How are you and my brother going?" Gail randomly asked Traci, which made Andy look at Traci with a huge smile on her face.

"It's going good, Leo likes him", Traci said quietly.

Andy and Gail looked at each other, not saying anything.

"Is Leo your son?" Chloe asked Traci which made Traci smile, sometimes she forgot that Chloe was new into the group, the division.

"Yeah he is", Traci said softly once again.

Again it went all quiet.

Traci looked around her friends and sighed.

"I just don't want him getting close to anyone again, sometimes I think it's too soon to move on, you know, after Jerry", Traci said softly looking down at her drink.

Andy and Gail looked at each other again and sighed.

"Traci, Jerry would want you to be happy", Andy said softly, and at that, Traci smiled and nodded her head at her friend.

"Take it one day at a time Trace, Steve doesn't want you to think you are doing the wrong thing ", Gail said softly to her friend.

Traci looked up at her friends, tears in her eyes and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about Jerry, I know I didn't know him, but I am sorry", Chloe said softly to Traci, not sure what else to say, after all, she didn't know Jerry, and she hadn't seen Traci and Jerry together.

"Like your one to talk, you were telling Andy that Andy and Nick are good together", Gail snapped at Chloe.

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes and nodded her head,

"Gail", Andy said to her, shaking her head.

"I didn't know about Sam and Andy's past, I didn't know they were together, that they had a history", Chloe defended herself to Gail.

Gail sighed and nodded her head, knowing Chloe was right.

"Sorry", Gail mumbled.

Chloe just shook her head.

"It's okay, now I have seen Sam and Andy back together, I see how it's meant to be", Chloe said softly.

"And how is it meant to be?" Gail asked Chloe.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked around the people she was sitting with at the black penny, her new co workers, and her new friends.

"I see that I was wrong to say that about nick and Andy, when I didn't know the full story about Sam and Andy", Chloe said softly.

"I'm sorry Andy", Chloe said softly looking at Andy.

Andy smiled and shook her head.

"Your new, you weren't to know", Andy said softly to Chloe, who smiled at Andy.

"Let's talk about something different", Traci suggested.

All the girls laughed and nodded.

"First off all, we need more booze", Gail said as she got up and walked towards the bar.

It was 3 am when Sam got woken up by a phone call.

He grinned when he saw Andy's name come up on the screen.

"Need a lift?" he asked Andy straight away.

Andy giggled on the other end of the phone, which made Sam laugh softly.

"Where are you?" Sam asked Andy.

"Outside the penny, on my way home now, just wanted to say goodnight to you", Andy said softly to Sam.

Sam got up, looked for his pants, and put them on and he started looking around for shoes.

"Sam its fine, I'm almost home", Andy said into the phone.

Sam put his shoes on and lay on the bed and sighed.

"I'm coming now, where are you?" he asked as he sat up again and looked for the car keys.

"Outside the penny", Andy said giggling.

Sam smirked, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Stay there, I'm on my way", Sam said as he left his house and went into his truck.

Fifth teen minutes later, he was pulling up to the penny.

Andy saw him and smiled as she got into the truck.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at how drunken Andy was.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked as he started the truck and started driving towards his house.

"Went home with Steve", Andy said as she leaned her head towards the door.

"Didn't want to go home with them McNally?" Sam asked as he kept driving towards his place.

"Wanted to come home to you", Andy said softly looking at Sam, who looked back at her and winked at her.

Sam helped Andy into his house and they both went into his bedroom.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Andy who was trying to get her shoes off but was having trouble.

Sam helped her out of her shoes and helped her get into bed.

Sam smiled at the sight of Andy sleeping in his arms once again.

"It's time for some changes", He said to himself, as he turned the bed lamp off and went to sleep himself.

A: N: 3: I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you like it all. Next up, what changes exactly did Sam mean? Will Andy like the changes his talking about? Or will it tear the both of them apart again? Also, does Sam like that fact that Steve and Leo are getting close? Or will he become over protective of his best friend's step son? And how will Traci react to all of this?


	10. Chapter 10

Something more than this

Chapter 10

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: once again, thank you for the reviews, followers and favorites of this story. I am not sure how long this story will go for, but I am enjoying writing it and I hope you all are eyeing reading it. For those of you who are worried about the changes Sam was talking about, please don't, I am a huge Sam and Andy shipper, and I promise it will all work out.

The night after

Sam woke up before Andy the next morning, which was nothing strange to him.

Sam got out of bed quietly and left the bedroom and went to the kitchen and made some coffee. He looked around Andy's condo and smiled softly.

He had been doing a lot of thinking that night, about Andy and his life together.

A couple of weeks after they had gotten back together, Sam knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was for them to live together, but not in any of their houses, he wanted a fresh start, so he decided that he wanted to buy a house with Andy, but he wasn't sure if she would be okay with that, after all it was a big step, and even though Sam was ready for it, it didn't mean that Andy would be ready for it. After all, Luke bought a house for the both of them.

But if Sam was going to do this, he was going to do this right and make sure Andy had a say where they lived, and what house they are going to buy.

Sam smiled at that thought, marriage, kids, and house.

Sam had been thinking of asking Andy to marry him for a while now, knowing that she was the only one for him, but he knew that right now wasn't the right time for that, after all, they had just gotten back together, and Sam thought it wouldn't be fair for him to ask Andy to marry him right now, not when they have only been back together for two months. But he knew that sometime in the near future, he was ready to ask Andy McNally to marry him.

Sam smiled when he saw Andy walking to the kitchen. He winked at her and motioned her to come to him. Andy grinned at Sam and ran straight to him and hugged him tightly.

Sam hugged Andy tightly, and sighed which made Andy look up at him worried, but Sam just shook his head at her.

Sam took Andy's hand and walked her towards the kitchen table, and sat her down.

Andy giggled when Sam put him on his lap; Sam smirked at her and moved some hair out of her face.

"Let's go to dinner, you and me", Sam said softly to Andy and she smiled.

"We have plans tonight, were going out to dinner with Traci and Steve", Andy said softly.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

He liked the fact that Traci was moving on, in her personal life, but he couldn't help but worry about her, after all Traci had been through so much already the last year.

"Okay, tomorrow night", Sam said to Andy, which made her grin and nod her head.

Andy leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips, which made him moan and kiss her more.

Sam pulled away from Andy breathless.

"We don't have time for this McNally", he said in a breathless voice.

Andy made a face which made Sam groan and get up.

"What is it Sam?" Andy said as Sam turned around to look at her.

Sam looked at Andy one more time and sighed and went over to where Andy was, still standing near the kitchen table.

"Move in with me", Sam said quietly, still looking at Andy.

Andy's eyes went wide for a moment.

Sam stood still for a moment, watching Andy.

Sam sighed as Andy kept looking at him, not saying a word just staring at Sam.

Suddenly Andy ran up to Sam, and hugged him tight.

Sam pulled away from Andy, confused for a moment, just looking at Andy.

"I know we just got back together, and that we still have a lot to work through, but I want this, I don't want to go from one place to another anymore, move in with me Andy", Sam said to her.

Andy just nodded her head, not saying a word to Sam.

Sam grinned at her for a moment and let out a breath, he wasn't expecting her to be this happy about this, so soon.

"When?" Andy suddenly asked Sam.

Sam looked at her confused for a moment, which made Andy roll her eyes.

Sam grinned and shook his head at her.

"Andy, I don't want you to move in with me, or me to move in here", Sam said to her, which made Andy confused for a moment.

It suddenly hit Andy, Sam wanted to buy a house with her, and live in that house forever, and that made Andy scared but happy at the same time.

Andy smiled at Sam, and got her things and started walking towards the front door of her condo, which didn't surprise Sam at all.

He smiled softly at himself and went after Andy outside. Sam grinned when he saw Andy waiting at his truck on the driver's side of the truck.

Sam threw her keys to the truck and waited for her to let him into the truck.

"I'm going to postpone tonight", Andy suddenly said as she parked the truck at the division.

Sam looked over at Andy a bit confused.

"Why?" Sam asked Andy.

Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We have things to talk about, besides, tonight is so you can get to know Steve", Andy said grinning as she got out of the truck.

Sam sat there in the truck for a moment, shocked.

He shook his head and hopped out of his truck and smirked at Andy as he grabbed his hand and they walked into the division together.

Things were quiet at the division today, which shocked Andy.

Andy smiled when Sam walked towards her.

Sam winked at her and pulled up a chair beside her and sat next to Andy for a moment.

Sam looked around for a moment, to see if anyone was watching them, when he noticed no one was, he leaned in and kissed Andy.

Sam pulled away from Andy breathless.

Andy looked around the division again and grinned at Sam, who was shaking his head at her.

"We have to go tonight, Traci already has a babysitter", Andy said quietly looking at Sam, who just smiled at nodded his head at Andy.

"That's okay", Sam promised.

Sam and Andy were at Sam's place getting ready for their double date with Traci and Steve.

They were both in the shower together, and things were getting pretty heated up.

Sam groaned and pushed Andy against the shower and kissed her softly on her lips and rested his head against hers for a moment.

"We are going to need a bigger shower for this", Sam mumbled as he kept kissing Andy's neck up and down, which made Andy moan.

"We have to get ready", Andy said mumbling.

"We have time", Sam mumbled as he attacked her neck one more time.

Andy sighed and pushed Sam away softly.

They got out of the shower and got ready to go.

Sam went into the bathroom to brush his hair and when he came back into his bedroom, he saw what Andy was wearing and groaned softly as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered into Andy's ear.

Andy turned around and kissed him softly on his lips.

"We should go", Andy said quietly.

Sam nodded his head, and took her hand and they walked out of his bedroom hand in hand.

Andy and Sam walked into the restaurant holding hands. When Traci saw them both walk inside the restaurant, she got up and smiled and waved them over to where her and Steve were sitting.

Steve was nervous; he was used to meeting families of the people he dated, not friends.

It wasn't that he didn't know Sam and Andy, he just knew that Sam and jerry were best friends, and he didn't want to overstep the boundaries of his friendship with Sam, not that they really had one yet.

Every one ate in silence, no one not knowing really what to say.

Sam saw Andy look up at him and he winked at her.

Steve looked over at trace and smiled softly to her which made her smile and nod her head at him.

"So how is Leo?" Andy randomly asked Traci.

That got a smile out of Traci.

"He's good, doing well in school", Traci said smiling at her best friend.

"We need to catch up, I miss that little man", Andy said in a soft voice.

Traci smiled at grabbed Andy's hand.

"He misses you too, he keeps asking when you guys are going to the movies", Traci said to Andy, while rolling her eyes, which made Andy shake her head and laugh.

Steve excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Sam followed him in there.

"you don't have to worry, I know Traci and Leo have gone through a lot this past year, I won't hurt either of them, well I will do my best not to hurt either of them", Steve randomly said to Sam as they were washing their hands.

Sam looked over at Steve and nodded his head.

"It's not that I don't trust you Peck, I'm just keeping an eye on Nash, part of the reason I wanted to become a detective was to honor jerry, and keep an eye on Nash", Sam said honestly to Steve.

Steve nodded his head and smiled at Sam.

Nothing else was said about the way Sam felt about Traci moving on; Steve knew that Sam respected the new relationship. And Steve knew Sam was just looking out for his best friend love of his life.

The rest of the dinner went quickly and it was 9:30 pm when they all decided to go home.

Sam and Andy got back to his place at 10 pm.

Sam went and opened the front door and when they were both inside, Andy pushed him against the front door, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sam groaned and picked her up and started to walk them both to his bedroom.

When they were near his bed, Sam gently put Andy on his bed.

Sam rested his head against Andy's for a moment, just looking at her.

"You have been driving me crazy, with this dress all night", Sam groaned as he flicked at the straps of Andy's dress.

Andy grinned and flipped them over so she was on top.

"what are you going to do it about it detective"", Andy teased Sam.

Sam flipped them over so he was on top again and kissed her one more time.

"I think you know McNally", he said as he kissed her neck up and down.

Half an hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily.

Andy sighed and sat up a bit and kissed Sam softly on his lips.

"We should sleep", Sam said and Andy nodded her head.

Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead and turned off the bed lamp and they both went to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up in an empty bed, which sort of surprised him.

He got up, put his pants on and left his bedroom.

He leaned against his bedroom door for a moment, watching Andy on her laptop. Sam smiled softly and walked up to her.

Sam leaned in and kissed Andy's forehead.

"What are you looking at?" Sam mumbled while he leaned his head on his shoulder.

Andy grabbed sam's hand and got up and sat him on the chair and sat on his lap, which made Sam smirk at her.

"Houses", Andy simply said as she wrapped sam's arms around her.

"Oh yeah, find any you like?" Sam asked her while he took the laptop mouse and looked at the pages she had open on her laptop.

Andy nodded her head at Sam, which made him grin at her.

"These two are my favorite", Andy said as she opened the pages up for Sam.

Sam looked between the two houses and smiled softly at Andy.

Which one do you like?" Andy asked Sam in an nervous voice.

Sam turned Andy around so her face was right next to his.

"The first one", Sam mumbled against her lips.

Andy smirked at him and kissed him softly.

"We should go look at it", Andy said excitedly and got off Sam, which made him grin at her and shake his head.

"McNally, just because I like that one better doesn't mean it has to be that one", Sam said in a serious voice.

Andy was in sam's kitchen, making breakfast and coffee for the both of them.

She didn't say a word, which made Sam a bit worried.

He got up off the chair and walked over to the kitchen where Andy was.

He was on the opposite side of the counter, and still, Andy did not say a thing to him.

"McNally", Sam said softly to her.

Andy looked up at him, tears running down her face.

Sam groaned and walked towards Andy.

He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Tell me", He whispered to Andy.

Andy turned around and wrapped her arms around sam's neck and let out a breath.

"This is a huge step, for the both of us, but I'm ready", Andy said nodding her head, and Sam smiled softly nodding his head agreeing with her.

"I like that house, that was the one I really wanted as well", Andy said quietly to Sam.

Once again, Sam smiled at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Promise me something", Andy whispered to Sam.

"Anything", he said quietly to Andy.

"Promise me this is what you really want, that you aren't doing this because of me", Andy said softly to Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Andy and lifted her face up, so she was looking straight into sam's eyes.

"This am what I want Andy, of course it has something to do with you, but this is what I want, you and me, in that house", Sam said as he nodded towards the laptop.

Andy smiled and hugged him tightly, which made Sam sigh and hug her tightly.

"It's just that, when Luke looked for a house, he bought it, and then asked me to move in, it didn't really feel like home to me", Andy admitted softly to Sam.

Sam sighed closed his eyes and hugged Andy tighter.

"He's an idiot ", Sam muttered, which made Andy laugh and shake her head.

"We have the day off, let's go look at it", Sam said as he took her hand and dragged Andy to the bathroom.

Sam and Andy were in the lounge room in the house they were thinking of buying together.

Sam grinned as he watched Andy run up the stairs to the bedroom.

The house wasn't too big, or too small.

It was a lowest house, with stairs going from the front door to the bedrooms upstairs.

The house had four bedrooms, two toilets, one upstairs near the bedrooms, and one downstairs, near the patio outside.

Sam walked into the main bedroom and leaned against the door frame and watched Andy looking around the bedroom.

Andy walked up to Sam and grabbed his hand and dragged them into the center of the room and Sam hugged her tightly and spun her around for a moment.

Sam took her hand and took her downstairs, and they looked at the kitchen, the room near the patio outside, with had a bar in there.

They looked outside, which had a nice patio, enough room for tables and chairs, and a medium sized yard.

Sam looked at Andy once again and leaned against a glass door and watched her look around the back yard.

The real estate agent came outside, and she smiled when she saw Sam looking at Andy.

"I take it she likes it", the real estate agent said and that got sam's attention.

"She loves it", Sam said softly as he turned around and looked at the agent who smiled at him.

"McNally", Sam yelled out to her and she came running towards Sam.

They signed the papers and the house was now theirs, which made both Sam and Andy really excited.

They went to sam's house that night, just the two of them, celebrating about their new house alone.

The weekend came quickly, and everyone from the division was helping Sam and Andy move into their new house.

It was Sunday night, and Sam and Andy's first night in their new house.

Sam smiled at the sight of Andy, sitting in the lounge room, with a beer in her hand, just watching TV.

He walked over to her and sat next to Andy and dragged her over to him.

Andy relaxed in sam's arms and sighed.

"I could get used to this", Andy said softly.

Sam smiled at her and lifted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Get used to it McNally, we aren't leaving this house for a long time", Sam said as he kissed her head.

They sat down watching TV for a few more hours and went to bed.

A: N: 3: I hope you all like this chapter; I am a bit nervous about it. Next up, a surprised visitor comes to Sam and Andy's new place.

Dov and Sam have a falling out, about something that happens at work.

And is everything going okay for choler and dove? Or is everything going wrong in their relationship? And how is Gail's relationship with Holly going? Is she really over Nick?


	11. Chapter 11

Something more than this

Chapter 11

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

The night after

sam smiled softly to himself that morning, as he got out of bed. Normally that wouldn't happen, he hated early shift, but he was happy that him and andy were settled in to their new place, and that most of their stuff was unpaceked already.

Sam looked over at his clock, and noticed the time. It was 6 am and they were both on early shift this morning.

He turned over in bed, and watched andy sleep for a moment. He hated waking her up, he did, but he knew she wouldn't wake up in time for work today, they had a late night last night, unpacking and such.

Sam smirked as he thought of their last moment together, as they laid in bed, their new bed for the frist time, that moment was great sam smiled again as he leaned over andy, and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Five more minutes", she mumbled, making sam smirk at her.

Sam kissed her one more time, and andy grumbled and sat up hugging sam.

"if that'show you intend on gettingme up everyday, consider me waking up on time every day", She mumbled against Sam's neck, making Sam shake his head at her.

They got up and went to have a shower, and they went to work together.

"Sam", Dov said running after him before they got to the parade room.

Sam truned around and looked at dov and nodded his head.

"I want to help you on your case today",Dov randomly said to sam , who looked at dov with a confused face.

"Please Sam, I need a change, just for today", Dov said in a serious voice, which made sam worry.

Sam nodded his head, and went and talked to Frank and Frank allowed Dov to work with Sam today, knowing that Dov had lots of things g oing on right now.

They were in Sam's office, looking through old cases, trying to work out if a robbery that happened last night had a link to old robbeires that happened a few months ago.

"this doesn't make any sense, any of it", Dov randomly said.

Sam looked up at Dov, confused.

"I mean, they rob a bank, and then a bakery?, go from one place with lots of cash , to one that has hardly any cash", Dov asked Sam, who smirked at him.

"doesn't have to make sense, not everything makes sense", Sam said to Dov, who just nodded his head and sighed.

They sat in the office for a few more hours when Dov slammed a folder down and sighed, which made Sam raise his eyebrows at him.

Dov sighed and shook his head.

"why does everything have to be so complaicated, why cant things work out the way that you want them too", Dov said, putting his head in his hands.

"you and price will work things out, I know things are tough right now, but it will work out", Sam tried telling Dov.

Dov shook his head and sighed.

"You and Andy are different Sam, you guys have always meant to be together, Chole and I , were just starting out, and look at what I find out, she's married", Dov said shaking his head.

Sam put his papers down and looked straight at Dov.

"things between McNally and I were never easy", Sam said to Dov, who just looked at Sam.

"I know that, but there was always this connection between you two", Dov said to Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dov, confused.

He leaned back on his chair, waiting for dov to continue, but he didn't say anything else.

"McNally was engaged to Luke, Dov , she was going to marry him", Sam said to Dov, shrugging his shoulders.

Dov rolled his eyes at sam, which made sam confused.

"he was her second choice, her safe option, everyone has one of them", Dov said shrugging his shoulders.

This made sam confused.

"Safe choice, what you think I would hurt McNally intenally?", Sam snapped at Dov.

Dov sighed and shook his head at sam.

"that's not what I meant, but do you think it was easy for her to come back from undercover, seeing you with Marlo?", Dov asked Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head.

"And do you think it was easy for me to see her and Colliions kissing each other at work?", Sam snapped back.

Once again, Dov shook his head.

"your both stubborn", Dov said shaking his head.

Sam raised his eyebrows at dov, confused.

"you had feelings for andy when she was your rookie, you were just too stubborn to admit it, and she had feelings for you too back then, but refused to see it,I 'm not sure why she didn't want to see it , but she didn't and that's why she went out with Luke", Dov said shaking his head.

"she was going to marrry him dov", Sam said reminding Dov.

"It wouldn't of lasted", Dov said shaking h is head.

Sam smiled softly at dov.

"oh yeah, why is that?", Sam asked Dov , wh o just rolled his eyes.

"it's always been you Sam, always", Dov said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"You and price will work things out, just hang in there, if she's worth the fight, wait around", Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Dov looked back at sam for a moment and smiled.

"I'll make you a deal, I wont give up on Chole and I, if you don't give up on you and Andy", Dov said to sam, who just smiled and nodded his head.

"I wont be giving up on her again, ever", sam said to dov, who just nodded his head and smiled.

"I got hurt too, Dov, breaking up with her, was the wrose mistake I have done in a long time, I will do whatever it takes to make up for that", Sam reasuured his girlfriends friend.

Dov smiled and nodded his head.

"good, because she's like a sister to me", Dov warned Sam.

Sam shook his head .


End file.
